Ken Reeg
There’s some dispute as to the origin of the Ken Reeg as a species. Most people think the Ken Reeg are an offshoot of the Arsubaran species, either due to natural evolution or genetic augmentation. Apart from a few things, they’re physically identical to Arsubarans. The most obvious difference is their green skin, but Ken Reeg also have no need for sleep. Few other species can claim such a thing. The Ken Reeg, of course, vehemently refute any assertions that they share a common ancestry with the Arsubarans, maintaining that they are unique and separate. As a species, the Ken Reeg have a reputation for being good with numbers and rules. Ken Reeg are frequently found in the gambling dens of the planet Stakes (in fact, many consider Stakes to be the Ken Reeg home planet, though it’s unlikely that they originated there), as well as in the fields of law and accounting. In addition, Ken Reeg have a reputation for being morally and ethically flexible. Many other species view Ken Reeg with distaste, seeing them as nothing but con artists, gamblers, silver-tongued lawyers, and snakeoil salesmen. The Ryjyllians, in particular, have an intense dislike for the Ken Reeg due to their “lack of honor.” The Ken Reeg, for their own part, dislike nobody, preferring instead to keep their options open. After all, if you burn too many bridges, the money can’t flow in as easily. If you know a Ken Reeg, it’s unlikely that you truly know him. Most Ken Reeg have two separate aspects to their personality: the face and the name. According to Ken Reeg custom, the face is what you present to those you don’t fully trust, and although Ken Reeg are capable of being friendly to people they just met, they’re slow to trust. A Ken Reeg’s face is his outward demeanor; it’s how he presents himself in public. Typically this includes an air of respectability, a hard work ethic, and a willingness to get the job done. The name, on the other hand, is the facet of the Ken Reeg’s personality that only his inner circle—those he truly trusts—sees. Some Ken Reeg never share their name with anyone, not even their families. This slowness to trust is so culturally ingrained that even the Ken Reeg language—Reegi—is known almost exclusively to Ken Reeg; sharing the Reegi language with non-Ken Reeg is, in fact, considered grounds for social ostracism and enormous loss of status. The secrecy surrounding the language is so great that most people believe that Ken Reeg use Galactic as their native language and have no language of their own. To be fair, the Ken Reeg wouldn’t have it any other way. Ken Reeg Names Ken Reeg names are Arsubaran in form, but they have their own personal flavor. Their names always sound almost like nicknames, and sometimes they actually are. MALE NAMES: Benny, Billy, Dizzy, Dougie, Droobie, Fennie, Henny, Iggy, Izzy, Jimmy, Lolly, Mickey, Morrie, Morty, Paulie, Sammy, Sonny, Telly, Tony, Willy. FEMALE NAMES: Babe, Bonnie, Candy, Della, Donna, Doxie, Holla, Honey, Lana, Lonnie, Mixie, Moxie, Nixie, Noxie, Sloopie, Solla, Sugar, Trixie, Tutti, Twinks. FAMILY NAMES: Action, Flash, Glitter, Happy, Magic, Quickly, Rainbows, Razzle, Sharps, Shine, Slick, Slightly, Snappy, Snaps, Stardust, Sweets, Trick, Twinkle, Twist, Wonder.